This invention relates to an apparatus and method for drying fabrics.
Conventional fabric dryers utilize a rotating drum or tumbler on the inside of a cabinet. The drum or tumbler typically rotates about a horizontal axis which extends between the front wall and the back wall of the dryer, Access to the drum is provided by a door opening in the front wall of the cabinet. Hot air is introduced to the drum while it is rotating, and blades or tumbler baffles within the drum lift and cause the fabrics to tumble as the drum rotates so that the fabrics are exposed to the hot air to facilitate drying.
Various efforts have been made to provide a rotating drum fabric dryer which provides access from the top wall of the dryer rather than from the front wall, However, these prior art attempts have encountered the problem of providing satisfactory tumbling of the fabrics during rotation of the drum while at the same time providing an access opening to the drum from the top of the cabinet.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for drying fabrics.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for drying fabrics which permits the operator to have access to the interior of the drying compartment from the top of the dryer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for drying fabrics whereby the operator can have access to the drying compartment through the top of the dryer cabinet by merely opening a single door in the top of the cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for drying fabrics wherein access is provided at the top of the dryer cabinet, and yet satisfactory tumbling action is achieved through rotation of tumbler members within the drying compartment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for drying fabrics which includes a tumbler assembly having a tumbler opening which remains open throughout the rotation of the tumblers within the tumbler assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for drying fabrics which provides improved flow of hot air through the fabrics being tumbled during the drying action.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for drying fabrics which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.